wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels: Trading Card Game series
Crystal Jewels Trading Card game series is a series of card games based on the video game of the Crystal Jewels series. In Japan, it was published by Elite from 1991 through 2003, and Monarch Records from 2000 to 2005, then Berry Microsystems 2004 to 2010, then Revelationetworks in 2011 and then Bluetronics since 2013. In 2012, Ceasarts holds the publication. Lemonetworks from 1993 through 2001, then Timbermaster from 2001 to 2005 Ghostbooks from 2005 through 2015, and Riverstones since 2015. Gameplay To start the game, two players will determine by flipping a coin to who goes first. The first player starts by tossing a dice. Depending on the card's level, the player can attack his or her opponent, 1 being lowest, and 4 being highest. If the player gets a "Z" card, he or she can collect 4 cards from the deck. If the player gets the Z card again, the player collect 4 cards from his or her opponent's pile. If she gets a third Z card, the player could collect 8 cards from the deck. The last Z card drawn, the winner the player is. If conditions like sleep, paralyze will skip the player's turn if they are affected by it. If the player knocks out all of his or her opponent's cards, he or she is a winner of the game. The game is normally set with 8 cards. To play the medium game, requires 16. If playing the hard game, require 24. The video game is also a game based on this card game. A collectible card recreation (ccg), additionally called a buying and selling card recreation (tcg), amongst other names, is a approach card recreation that consists of in particular designed sets of playing cards. Those cards use proprietary artwork or images to embellish the cardboard. Ccgs may also depict anything from fantasy or technology fiction genres, horror themes, cartoons, or even sports. Sport text is also on the cardboard and is used to engage with the other playing cards in a strategic style. Games are usually played among two gamers, even though multiplayer formats are also not unusual. Players might also use dice, counters, card sleeves, or play mats to supplement their gameplay. Ccgs may be played with or accumulated, and regularly each. Normally, a ccg is initially played the usage of a starter deck. This deck may be modified by including cards from booster packs, which contain around eight to fifteen random cards. As a player obtains greater playing cards, they will create new decks from scratch. When sufficient gamers had been established, tournaments are formed to compete for prizes. Sets :''Main article:List of Crystal Jewels: Trading Card Game sets There are in total 50,000 cards from each set, which 39 are in each set. There are 125 sets in the Crystal Jewels Trading Card game series. Card levels and combat The card levels in each card ranges from 1 through 10. In each level, your opponent will take an amount of hits by rolling dices. If you roll a 1 or a 5, it is Tackle. If you get a 2 or a 6, you get bite. If you get a 3, you get a punch, and if you get a 4, you gain an energy blast. The more stronger you get by level, the more HP taken by your opponent. HP is calculated by level times 5 ( level 5 ). Your HP is taken away by the following circumstances. If you bite the enemy, the enemy will fall by a half of their HP. The card game rules shoe that the player will draw cards even if they use "Sneak and Attack" in the Energy Blast chance. Critical reception The Crystal Jewels cards is comparable to the video games by exploitation cards and coins. the cardboard game was initial discharged in Sep thirty, 1993 in Japan. the cardboard game convinces players to use cards with individual strengths and weaknesses, during a try to defeat their opponent by "knocking out" his or her card. In 1996, the cards were sold-out to the Wizard's Deckery on the corporate once the Beyond's deck was discharged. Then, in 2000, the cards soul Phillip Salamus, sues the cardboard game due to gambling. many folks took it seriously and prohibited the cardboard games from the us. however the cardboard game was brought back to the us once Jinko moved to the US and created a speech. In 2009, the cardboard games were sold-out to the Crystal Jewels Team Stations to start a program "Crystal Jewels commercialism Cards Station", together with the app, "Crystal Jewels TCG", obtainable on all PCs. In 2018, many voters believed that the card games have once became having argument of the cards having "improper" kinds of commercialism cards. Overview A collectible card game (CCG) is commonly defined as a game wherein players collect playing cards right into a private collection from which they create customized decks of playing cards and mission different gamers in matches. The intention of most CCGs is to beat your opponent by way of crafting custom designed decks that play to synergies of card mixtures. subtle decks will try to account for randomness as well as opponent's actions, through the use of the most complementary and efficient cards possible. The exact definition of what makes a CCG is varied, as many video games are marketed below the "collectible card game" moniker. The simple definition calls for the game to resemble trading playing cards in form and feature, be for trading and/or collectibility, and have guidelines for strategic gameplay. CCGs can in addition be distinctive as living or lifeless video games. useless games are the ones CCGs which might be now not supported by way of their manufacturers and have ceased freeing expansions. dwelling games are the ones CCGs which stay published by means of their producers. usually this means that new expansions are being created for the sport and legitimate game tournaments are occurring in a few fashion. Customized Card games that need to not be mistaken for CCGs: *Deck-building video games - production of the deck is the main awareness of gameplay. *Collectible commonplace-Deck Card video games are card games in which gamers share a not unusual deck instead of their own private deck. therefore, no *Customization of decks, buying and selling, or Metagaming takes place. there's little to no hobby in collecting the cardboard decks/packs. *Non-Collectible Customizable Card video games are the ones video games in which every participant has their very own deck, but no randomness occurs whilst acquiring the cards. lots of these games are bought as whole units. some were intended to have booster packs, however the ones have been never released. Gameplay mechanics Players engaged in a game of Magic: the collection with sleeved playing cards. Each CCG system has a essential set of policies that describes the gamers' objectives, the types of cards used in the game, and the basic rules by means of which the playing cards engage. each card may have additional text explaining that particular card's effect on the sport. they also commonly constitute a few precise detail derived from the game's style, setting, or supply material. The playing cards are illustrated and named for these source elements, and the card's game characteristic may also relate to the concern. for instance, Magic: the gathering is based at the fantasy genre, so a few of the cards constitute creatures and magical spells from that putting. In the game, a dragon is illustrated as a reptilian beast and generally has the flying ability and better combat stats than smaller creatures. The bulk of CCGs are designed around a resource gadget by which the pace of every sport is controlled. frequently, the cards which constitute a participant's deck are considered a useful resource, with the frequency of cards transferring from the deck to the play vicinity or player's hand being tightly controlled. Relative card strength is frequently balanced with the aid of the range or form of resources wanted so one can play the card, and pacing after that may be decided through the float of cards transferring in and out of play. assets can be unique playing cards themselves, or represented by way of different method (e.g. tokens in numerous useful resource pools, symbols on playing cards, and many others.). Unlike traditional card games together with poker or crazy eights wherein a deck's content is restrained and pre-determined, players choose which playing cards will compose their deck from any available cards published for the game. This allows a CCG participant to strategically customize their deck to take benefit of favorable card interactions, combinations and records. even as a participant's deck can theoretically be of any size, a deck of fortyfive or sixty playing cards is taken into consideration the greatest length, for motives of playability, and has been followed with the aid of most CCGs as an arbitrary 'popular' deck length. Deck construction may also be controlled by the game's guidelines. some video games, which include Magic: the collection, limit what number of copies of a selected card may be blanketed in a deck; such limits force gamers to think creatively when choosing cards and selecting a playing method. Every match of a CCG is typically one-on-one with another opponent, however many CCGs have editions for extra gamers. commonly, the aim of a in shape is to play cards that lessen the opponent's existence overall to zero earlier than the opponent can do the identical. a few CCGs provide for a in shape to stop if a participant has no greater cards of their deck to draw. for the duration of a sport, players typically take turns playing cards and acting recreation-associated actions. The order and titles of those steps vary among special CCGs, but the following are traditional: *Ready phase — A participant's personal in-play playing cards are readied for the approaching turn. *Draw section — The participant draws one or more cards from his or her very own deck. that is necessary so that you can flow into playing cards in players' palms. *Essential segment — The participant uses the cards in hand and in play to interact with the sport or to benefit and expend assets. a few games permit for more than such a stages. *Combat section — This usually involves a few kind of assault in opposition to the alternative participant, which that participant defends in opposition to the use of their very own cards. the sort of section is the primary approach for victory in maximum games. *Cease of flip — The participant discards to the game's most hand size, if it has one, and stop of flip consequences occur. Broadly, cards played can either constitute a aid, a person or minion, spells or skills that at once impact gamers or creatures, or items that produce other results on the game nation. Many CCGs have regulations where opposing gamers can react to the cutting-edge participant's turn; an instance is casting a counter-spell to an opponent's spell to cancel it together with in Magic: the collection. different CCGs do no longer have such direct reaction systems, however allow gamers to cast face-down playing cards or "traps" that robotically trigger based totally on moves of the opposing participant. Distribution Specific recreation playing cards are most usually produced in various degrees of shortage, normally denoted as constant (F), commonplace ©, uncommon (U), and rare ®. some games use exchange or extra designations for the relative rarity levels, consisting of remarkable-, ultra-, mythic- or exceptional rares. special playing cards may additionally handiest be to be had through promotions, occasions, buy of associated fabric, or redemption packages. The idea of rarity borrows incredibly from different kinds of collectible playing cards, along with baseball cards, however in CCGs, the level of rarity additionally denotes the significance of a card's impact in the game, i.e., the greater effective a card is in phrases of the sport, the greater its rarity. A effective card whose results had been underestimated with the aid of the sport's designers may additionally boom in rarity in later reprints. one of these card would possibly also be eliminated totally from the subsequent edition, to similarly limit its availability and its impact on gameplay. Most collectible card games are disbursed as sealed packs containing a subset of the available playing cards, just like trading cards. The maximum commonplace distribution strategies are: *Starter deck — An introductory deck that carries enough cards for one participant. it could contain random or a pre-determined selection of cards. *Starter set — An introductory product that incorporates sufficient playing cards for 2 gamers. the card selection is typically pre-determined and non-random. *Theme deck or match deck — most CCGs are designed with opposing factions, themes, or techniques. A subject deck is composed of pre-decided playing cards that suit these motifs. *Booster packs — The most common distribution technique. Booster packs for CCGs commonly incorporate eight to fifteen playing cards.